


Happy Birthday

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Books, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash50, Community: joss100, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow opens her present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic100** prompt: Birthday  
>  **Joss100** prompt: Birthday  
>  **Femslash50** prompt: Old

"Here you go! Happy birthday!"

Willow tore off the sparkly paper and then opened the box and pulled aside the wrapping excitedly. Inside laid an old book, its cracked leather cover dully gleaming in the light. The flaking silver letters on the spine declared it to be the Shojen Hikirasjna, an ancient treatise on witchcraft and alchemy.

With a squeal, Willow launched herself at her girlfriend in a crushing hug. "Thank you so much! How did you find it? Gowen's Absin Index said that it had been lost in the First World War!"

Buffy grinned at her lover's enthusiasm. "You just have to know the right vampires."


End file.
